If we shadows have offended
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Wilson sabia que tinha que ter cuidado com o que falasse ou fizesse. - Slash, cap 2. Crossover House, MD e Dead Poets Society
1. Chapter 1

**If we shadows have offended**

**Capítulo 1 – What that means?**

Sentia que o telefone tocava dentro de seu paletó, mas não movia um músculo sequer para atendê-lo. Sabia quem estava ligando e o motivo pelo qual era tão procurado. Conseguira se esconder em uma sala na própria clínica, porém não estava atendendo ninguém.

Faltava apenas meia hora para acabar o seu expediente na clínica de qualquer forma, porém a porta foi aberta, revelando a diretora do hospital ali, o fuzilando com o olhar.

Suspirou, sabendo que agora não teria como fugir do trabalho e se colocou de pé, apoiando-se em sua bengala.

- O que estava fazendo aqui, House? – A mulher perguntou, deixando a porta totalmente aberta para que o outro saísse dali.

- Ora, você esqueceu que estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde? – A mulher revirou os olhos. – Melhor você ir se esconder logo, se não estará com você novamente.

- Para fora. – Saiu da frente, e o homem saiu dali.

- Falta só meia hora para acabar... – Foi cortado.

- Exato, e nesse tempo dá para atender o homem que está a sua espera desde as duas da tarde. – Entregou uma pasta para ele.

- Tanto tempo assim? Por que não passou para outro médico? – Abriu a pasta, olhando seu conteúdo.

- Porque ele se recusa a ser atendido por outro médico que não seja você... – House franziu o cenho. – Ele está logo ali.

A mulher apontou, e, sentado na sala de espera da clínica estava um homem que aparentava ter quarenta anos lendo um grosso livro que carregava. Apesar da calma do homem, dava para notar que o homem respirava com dificuldade, além de tossir demasiadamente.

"_Mais um paciente com gripe... Dai-me paciência." _Pensou, revirando os olhos e caminhando até o homem.

- Olá, sou o Dr. Gregory House. – Abriu a pasta mais uma vez, procurando o nome do paciente. Porém, este foi mais rápido.

- Ah, muito prazer em finalmente conhecê-lo, Dr. House. – Antes de continuar, porém, retirou um pano do bolso e começou a tossir no lenço. – Meu nome é Todd Anderson... Eu já ouvi muito falar do senhor e...

- Está bem, está bem. Chega de papo. Venha logo comigo. – E caminhou de volta para a sala que estava antes. – Vejamos, por que saiu de Delaware para vir até New Jersey?

- Porque tanto lá quanto em New York, todos os médicos diziam sempre a mesma coisa 'É só uma gripe', e me passavam alguns remédios, que por mais que me fizessem melhorar por uns dias, não melhoraram meu estado... – House o escutava, enquanto lia a ficha médica do outro. – Eu já tive a doença dos poetas¹, mas garantiram que eu tive uma melhora de cem por cento...

- Doença dos poetas? – House ergueu os olhos, fitando o outro que apenas riu.

- Desculpe, é assim que eu chamo a doença. Tuberculose... É que muitos poetas morreram por causa desta doença. – House revirou os olhos, voltando a fitar os papéis a sua frente. – Sou um poeta, então tive a doença dos poetas, mas fui tratado e me disseram que estou bem.

- Estou vendo aqui, pelo que vejo você está curado da Tuber...

Foi cortado por mais uma crise de tosse do outro, que, quando parou de tossir, tinha o pano cheio de sangue. Todd olhou para o médico com certo desespero no olhar e pediu:

- Eu já ouvi falar de você... É por isso que eu quero que você me examine e descubra o que eu tenho. Por favor. – Perdendo os sentidos, o homem caiu. Ainda não estava desmaiado. House chamou por algumas enfermeiras que logo vieram, levantando o homem e o colocando em uma maca.

**.-.-.**

- Vamos, precisamos de idéias. – House falou, sem muita emoção.

- Mas você mesmo está achando que é só uma gripe. – Foreman respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Sim, mas ninguém vomita sangue quando está com gripe. – Revirou os olhos, esperando que alguém ali tivesse idéias.

- A Tuberculose pode não ter sido tratada devidamente, já que faz muitos anos que ele conteve a doença... – Cameron arriscou. – Naquela época não era tão fácil assim tratar a Tuberculose.

- É, mas ele é um poeta. – House ironizou. – Na época ele estava recebendo muito bem, e conseguiu pagar pelo melhor tratamento.

- Mas, pelos sintomas dele, talvez seja pneumonia. – Chase falou.

- Isso. Era aí que eu queria que chegassem! – House apontou a bengala para o loiro. – Ele já está internado. Vocês podem fazer um exame de sangue nele. Assim saberemos se é a Tuberculose que voltou ou se é apenas uma pneumonia.

Os três se levantaram e começaram a recolher os papéis do histórico médico do homem internado. House, porém, continuou sentado onde estava, olhando para nenhum ponto em especial, pensando.

Alguns minutos depois do trio ter saído da sala, outro homem entra, parando ao lado de House e olhando para cima da mesa de vidro do mesmo. Seus olhos se prenderam no livro que estava ali 'Cinco séculos de poesia'. Um livro muito antigo e gasto.

- House...? – House o olhou, finalmente, porém, o olhar do outro médico ainda estava caído sobre o livro. – Onde arranjou este livro?

- Não é meu. – Disse simplesmente, voltando a olhar para o vácuo. – É do meu paciente que deixou no chão quando caiu. Não vai para casa, Wilson? – Perguntou, voltando a olhar para o médico ao seu lado.

- Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse passar em um bar ou coisa assim, mas parece que está com um paciente, certo?

- É, mas você sabe que eu não me importo. – House levantou-se, se apoiando na bengala e tirando do bolso da calça um frasquinho com remédios, tirando um dali de dentro e tomando. – Vamos logo. E só para contestar, você que vai pagar. – Isso fez com que Wilson revirasse os olhos, mas não seguiu o amigo.

- Posso... Pegar o livro? – Olhou de relance para o infectologista, esperando uma resposta.

- Todo seu. – Deu de ombros. – Mas se o meu paciente sentir falta, eu dedurarei você.

**.-.-.**

Uma vez no bar, House e Wilson conversavam sobre um assunto qualquer enquanto bebiam. Porém, o mais velho notou, o oncologista estava com a visão vaga, como se estivesse em outro planeta, provavelmente pensando em outra coisa.

- Vamos, Jimmy... – Wilson voltou sua atenção para o outro, esperando que este continuasse. – Fale logo o que está te incomodando porque se não eu te deixo aqui enquanto você estiver no mundo da lua.

- Não é nada, House. – Voltou sua atenção para seu copo.

- É claro que não! – Desdenhou, tomando mais um pouco de sua bebida. – Você estava bem na hora do almoço. A não ser que alguém tenha morrido, você tem algo que está o preocupando.

- Por que eu não posso simplesmente estar cansado... Ou pensando no que vou jantar? – Continuava a não olhar para o outro. Sentia que House poderia descobrir a verdade caso se olhassem nos olhos.

- Se você estivesse cansado não teria vindo. – Continuava a olhar o outro, com o cenho franzido. – Você ficou assim depois que viu aquele livro...

- Não, não tem nada a ver com aquele livro! – Virou-se para House, o olhando.

- Então porque o pegou? Não é de seu feitio pegar coisas que não lhe pertencem.

- Eu só queria dar uma olhada, mas isso não tem ligação com o fato de eu estar desligado ou o que seja.

- Então por que est... – Foi interrompido pelo seu bip. Revirou os olhos, pegando-o e lendo. – Bom, parece que meu paciente piorou. – Voltou a guardar o bip, olhando para Wilson.

- Você não tem que ir? – Voltou a olhar para a bebida.

- Não até saber o que você tem. – House persistiu.

No final, isso apenas resultou para que Wilson voltasse com House para o hospital. Dessa forma House poderia tratar de seu paciente e encher o oncologista ao mesmo tempo.

Na sala do infectologista estavam sua equipe e Wilson sentados em volta da mesa de vidro. O trio estava falando sobre os novos sintomas do paciente enquanto o oncologista ficava olhando para a capa do livro que havia pegado mais cedo com House.

Ainda não havia aberto o livro, tinha medo do que poderia encontrar quando o abrisse, porém estava absorto com a capa do livro, totalmente desligado de tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

House, ao mesmo tempo em que dava atenção aos médicos mais jovens, olhava de ora em ora para Wilson, apenas para vê-lo da mesma forma, olhando fixamente para o livro.

Aquilo era estranho. Wilson não era de se desligar daquela forma do que acontecia ao seu redor, mas não podia chamar atenção na frente do trio, pois eles não tinham nada a ver com aquilo. Não que ele, House, tivesse, mas ele realmente se importava com seu amigo e vê-lo daquela forma o deixava um pouco frustrado.

O infectologista pegou sua caneta e se dirigiu até o quadro branco, escrevendo os sintomas que o paciente estava mostrando como _Tosse – com sangue, Febre alta, Fadiga, Dor no peito_.

- Todos os sintomas que ele está apresentando se encaixam tanto em Tuberculose quanto em Pneumonia. – Chase falou, curvando-se um pouco na cadeira, olhando para o quadro.

- Vocês fizeram o exame de sangue que eu mandei? – Cameron pegou uns papéis em cima da mesa e deu a House.

- Não foi encontrado nada demais no sangue dele, o que dificulta a nossa procura.

- O mais provável é que a tuberculose não tenha sido tratada direito mesmo, e agora a doença voltou. – Foreman falou, olhando de House para o quadro de tempo em tempo.

- Então tratem de dar a ele 5 mm de tuberculina e vamos esperar e ver se ele vai melhorar... – Sentou-se, olhando para a sua equipe.

- E se ele não melhorar? – Chase tentou.

- Façam outro exame de sangue e uma Ressonância Magnética. Seja o que for que esse cara tem, de certo é relacionado aos pulmões.

A equipe de House levantou-se, arrumando alguns papéis e se retirando da sala. Nem se deram ao trabalho de se despedirem de Wilson, que continuava totalmente avoado. O infectologista olhou preocupado para o amigo, esperando que este o desse alguma resposta, ou simplesmente se levantasse e fosse embora.

- Wilson... – O oncologista levantou o olhar, fitando o outro, notando apenas naquele momento que a sala estava vazia, exceto pelos dois. – O que raios tem esse livro?

- Não quero falar sobre isso, House... – Voltou o olhar para o livro, passando a mão pela capa.

House suspirou. Não iria desistir de saber o que deixara Wilson assim, mas o amigo parecia estar sofrendo com alguma coisa. Embora não gostasse de vê-lo daquela forma, não sabia como poderia tirar a verdade do outro.

- Você acha que destino existe, House? – Ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro, o oncologista perguntou.

- Não acredito em Deus, não vou acreditar em destino. Não. Nós que escrevemos nossa vida, ela não está premeditada. – Foi sincero, olhando para o amigo.

Wilson não respondeu, entretanto abriu finalmente o livro. Ao ler aquelas palavras, sentiu uma dor no coração e fechou firmemente os olhos, mantendo uma expressão de dor no rosto, fazendo com que House se preocupasse.

- Wilson? O que houve? Está bem? – House se levantou e caminhou até o amigo, colocando uma mão no ombro do mesmo.

- Eu... Apenas me deixe um pouco sozinho, House. – Pediu, sem abrir os olhos. Sabia que, caso abrisse, lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

- Como queira. Vou ao banheiro e depois volto. – E fez o que disse, se retirando da sala, deixando Wilson sozinho com o livro.

O oncologista abriu os olhos, permitindo que as lágrimas caíssem. Leu em voz alta o poema que já sabia tão bem e folheou o livro, lendo outras pequenas poesias. Não sabia quem exatamente estava ali internado, mas sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha.

Não podia ser visto. Sabia que não conseguiria encarar a realidade.

**Continua...**

* * *

¹ - Bom, eu chamo de doença dos poetas, porque, pelamor, a maioria dos poetas morreu de Tuberculose, então... :D

**N/A: **Deixem reviiiew!


	2. Chapter 2

**If we shadows have offended**

**Capítulo 2 – ****Lay your world on me**

A porta da sala foi aberta com um estrondo e tanto o médico que estava lá quanto a paciente se sobressaltaram, levando um susto. House, que havia entrado na sala andando rápido, porém sempre mancando, olhou diretamente para Wilson e jogou uma pasta em sua frente, ignorando completamente a mulher ali.

- Ele é todo seu. – Wilson franziu o cenho, não entendendo o que House estava falando.

- Estou atendendo uma paciente. – O oncologista mostrou a paciente, que ainda estava um pouco assustada com a situação.

- Ah, está bem, eu não me importo em esperar. – Disse, sentando-se na beira da mesa do amigo, que passou a mão na testa, sem se conformar.

Após a consulta, House sentou-se no lugar em que a mulher estava anteriormente. Fitou Wilson, que pegava a pasta e lia o nome do paciente. Notou que o oncologista ficara mais pálido que o normal.

- O seu... Paciente? Aquele da Tuberculose? – Olhou para House.

- Esse mesmo. – Ergueu a bengala, movimentando-a entre os dedos. – No final, o que ele tem é câncer, então ele é todo seu. – Wilson ainda parecia muito abalado, então emendou: - Eu juro que não fico com ciúmes. – O mais novo revirou os olhos, jogando a pasta na mesa.

- Não o quero, passe a outro. – House piscou rapidamente, fazendo uma careta.

- Desde quando você nega pacientes Jimmy? Vai deixar o Nodd...

- Todd.

- Que seja... Vai deixá-lo morrer? – E encarou seriamente o amigo, que olhava para a pasta, pensando o que fazia.

Seria antiético não aceitar o paciente, passá-lo para outro médico. Mas simplesmente não podia ver o paciente. Olhou sério para House, respirando fundo antes de lhe falar.

- Eu vou curá-lo, mas não irei me envolver com o paciente. – House ergueu as sobrancelhas, descrente. – Que foi? Você sempre faz isso.

- Exato. _Eu _sempre faço isso. Já _você _é certinho demais para tal.

O oncologista fechou fortemente os olhos, e, ao abri-los, pegou a pasta do seu mais novo paciente, abrindo-a e pegando a tomografia, levantando-a de encontro à luz. Viu instantaneamente o câncer no pulmão daquele rapaz. Não era tão grande, nem tão pequeno, mas não podia negar que câncer de pulmão era sempre o mais perigoso e o que mais resultava em morte.

No entanto, sabia que daria o melhor de si. Sabia que não deixaria Todd morrer. Sabia que teria de aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde para o paciente. E sabia, principalmente, que teria de aceitar tudo o que negava para si mesmo durante todos esses anos.

- Vai me contar o que você tem? – O oncologista saiu de seus devaneios e levantou a cabeça para olhar House.

- Não tenho nada a contar. – Levantou-se, arrumando a pasta do seu mais novo paciente em cima de sua mesa.

Foi seguido pelo infectologista, e, assim, ambos saíram da sala e se dirigiram ao elevador, para poderem comer algo. House não desistiria tão cedo de descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Ele era curioso e sempre dava tudo de si para descobrir as coisas; poderia ser uma doença ou simplesmente uma atitude estranha de seu melhor amigo.

Wilson sabia que tinha que ter cuidado com o que falasse ou fizesse.

**.-.-.**

Naquela mesma tarde Todd Anderson começou seu tratamento contra o câncer. Wilson preferiu começar apenas com quimioterapia, não queria expor o paciente a algo tão forte quanto a radioterapia.

E o paciente estava em um quarto do hospital ainda, após a quimioterapia, em observação. Cameron, que estava cuidando dele naquele momento achara extremamente estranho que Wilson não tenha se envolvido ainda com um paciente, e ainda mais, que mandasse veemente que não saíssem do lado de Todd.

House, porém, achou mais estranho ainda. Era ele quem costumava fazer o paciente ficar no hospital, mas mesmo assim, não insistia para que ficassem vinte e quatro horas com o paciente. Cada vez mais achava que havia algo ali. Algo que Wilson não queria contar.

Quando era quase meia noite, o infectologista decidiu dar uma passada no quarto de Todd, ou seja lá qual fosse o nome do paciente. No entanto, ao chegar próximo ao quarto avistou Wilson que estava parado na frente da porta, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, olhando para dentro do quarto.

Notou que o amigo suspirara e pensou em fugir dali, para não ser pego em flagrante. Escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra e contou um minuto mentalmente. Colocou a cabeça para o lado e observou que o outro já havia ido embora.

Caminhou até o quarto e entrou fazendo barulho. Cameron sobressaltou-se e olhou para House, já o paciente abrira os olhos e olhava em volta, assustado.

- Você conhece alguém chamado James Wilson? – Perguntou diretamente para o homem, andando até ele.

- É o outro médico, não é? O oncologista? Falaram dele para mim hoje. – Falou um pouco arrastado, cansado pelos medicamentos que estava tomando e pela quimioterapia.

- Mas você nunca havia escutado falar dele? – O homem apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. – E aquele livro que você estava lendo ontem? – Com essa pergunta, tinha total atenção do paciente.

- É um livro que eu tenho desde o colegial. Por quê?

- E tem certeza que não estudou com ninguém que tivesse esse nome? – Ignorou a pergunta do outro.

- Tenho. E as únicas pessoas... – Começou a respirar com um pouco de dificuldade. – as únicas pessoas que sabiam desse livro são meus amigos até hoje... Até meu professor, que deixou este livro conosco mantém contato. Se algum James Wilson sabia desse livro, eu não o conheço! – Quando deu por si, estava sentado na cama, se segurando firmemente com os braços.

- Relaxe... – E o homem deitou-se. – Está bem, o senhor foi de grande ajuda. – E andou até a porta, mas foi detido pelo homem.

- Eu quero meu livro de volta. – Todd olhava determinado para o médico, começando a tossir novamente.

- É... Boa ideia. – E finalmente saiu do quarto.

**.-.-.**

Quando entrou no hospital naquela manhã, Wilson não estava preparado para o que estava prestes a acontecer. Lá pelas dez iria operar Todd, tirar o tumor de seu pulmão e ver o estrago que o tumor deixaria no pulmão do homem. Só torcia mentalmente para que não precisasse de um transplante.

No entanto, no meio do caminho para o elevador que o levaria até o andar de sua sala, parou, atônito. Conhecia aquele senhor que estava ali, caminhando lentamente até o elevador. Só não podia acreditar naquilo. Levou a mão até a boca, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar. Decidiu que seria melhor ir de escada. Alguns degraus não fariam nenhum mal a ele.

Porém se deteve quando ouviu uma voz também conhecida, só que mais madura, vindo de trás dele.

- Sr. Keating! Já falei para o senhor me esperar! – Wilson sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo.

O senhor virara para trás, mas parecia não enxergar direito, pois franzira os olhos para tentar ver o homem que o chamara. Continuou caminhando até a escada, chegando nela sem ser visto e subiu rapidamente. Ao entrar em sua sala, trancou a porta, respirando ofegante.

Quando se virou para sua sala, quase pulou de susto ao ver que House estava ali dentro, sentado em sua cadeira e mexendo em seus papéis.

- House! O que está fazendo aqui? – O infectologista conseguia ver claramente que o amigo estava nervoso.

- Vim dizer que o nosso paciente está querendo seu livro de volta. – Deu um sorriso irônico, olhando em cima da mesa de Wilson. – Mas eu já dei uma olhada em todo o seu escritório e não achei o livro. Será que ele desapareceu? Fugiu? Magia, talvez? – Ironizou, levantando-se.

O oncologista revirou os olhos, abrindo a maleta e pegando o livro com todo o cuidado possível. Ergueu o braço para entregar a House, e quando este levantou o braço para pegá-lo, puxou o livro de encontro ao corpo.

- Não é só por isso que está aqui.

- Não. – Abaixou a mão. – Você que tem que devolver o livro. Boa sorte. – E se dirigiu até a porta, mas Wilson entrou em sua frente, encostando as costas na porta.

- Você sabe que eu não quero vê-lo, e mesmo assim está insistindo para que eu entregue o livro? – House pegou o livro da mão de Wilson e jogou em cima da mesa do mesmo. – Está louco? É um livro muito antigo e...

O infectologista também pegou a maleta da mão do oncologista e jogou no chão, deixando alguns papéis, canetas, entre tantas coisas caírem para fora da maleta que estava aberta.

- Ora, pare com isso, House! – Olhou nos olhos azuis do outro, mas este o olhava profundamente, se aproximando mais do amigo. – O que está fazendo? – Franziu as sobrancelhas. – Não adianta, eu não vou sair daqui e não vou lhe dizer...

Foi interrompido por um beijo. House tocara seus lábios com os próprios, beijando-o suavemente. Wilson arregalara os olhos e empurrou o outro, fazendo com que o contato entre eles fosse quebrado.

- O que...?

- Pensei que dessa forma você fosse se sentir na necessidade de se abrir para mim... – Deu uma risada maliciosa. – Desculpe, não era para soar desse jeito. – Wilson revirou os olhos. – A não ser que você queira, claro...

- Saia daqui, House. – Ordenou, ainda no lugar.

- Sairia, se você não estivesse parado na frente da porta. – Ironizou. Wilson saiu da frente da porta, um pouco constrangido. – Não esqueça que você tem uma cirurgia às dez.

E House saiu da sala, deixando para trás um Wilson cheio de preocupações para trás.

**.-.-.**

Após tudo o que aconteceu na sala de Wilson, House foi para o quarto de seu paciente. Não entendera de verdade o que acabara de fazer. Como pôde beijar Wilson? Levou a mão esquerda até os lábios e os tocou de leve, dando um meio sorriso, inconscientemente.

Chegou ao quarto do paciente e viu um senhor idoso e um homem ali, e ambos conversavam animadamente com o enfermo. Ao entrar, todas as cabeças se viraram para ele. Ignorando a existência dos demais homens, o infectologista foi até o tal de Todd.

- Não deveria ter alguém cuidando de você? – Olhou em volta, sem ver nenhum dos seus subordinados ali.

- Dr. Chase estava aqui. Eu falei que ele podia sair... – Respirou um pouco, antes de voltar a falar. – Esse é meu professor, o Sr. Keating. E esse é Charlie, meu amigo. Mas ele prefere ser chamado de Nuwanda.

- Belo nome... – O homem chamado Charlie estufou o peito. – Para uma Dragqueen.

O velho e o enfermo riram, enquanto 'Nuwanda' fechava a cara, ignorando o médico.

- Está pronto para a cirurgia? – Olhou para o homem deitado.

- Estou sim. – Sorriu.

- Eu não deveria dizer isso, mas um dos médicos que participará da sua cirurgia é o James Wilson, aquele que eu lhe falei ontem. – O homem ficou sério. – Se eu fosse você eu dava uma bela de uma olhada nele antes de cair em sono. E então você pode me contar se vocês se conhecem ou não.

E foi em direção a porta, no entanto, Todd falou.

- Por que quer tanto saber se eu o conheço? – House abriu a porta da sala e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Ora, não é realmente da sua conta, é?

- E é da sua? – Desafiou.

- Uhuhuhu. – Nuwanda riu, adorando o modo como o amigo desafiava o médico.

- Tá rindo do que, Drag? – Lançou um olhar desdenhoso para o outro homem. – Suponho que a vida de Wilson é totalmente da minha conta. Se você o conhecer, ficarei sabendo mais sobre ele.

- Se ele não lhe falou nada é porque talvez não confie em você.

- Ou talvez seja só um passado que quer esquecer? Boa cirurgia para você. – E saiu da sala.

**.-.-.**

Já dentro da sala de cirurgia, via os enfermeiros e os médicos arrumando as últimas coisas para o início da operação. Pedira para que não fosse sedado até que o último médico entrasse na sala, e assim fizeram.

Uma enfermeira se aproximou do homem, sorrindo.

- O último médico está lavando as mãos para poder entrar. Então vou te sedar agora, está bem? – Apenas assentiu, sorrindo de volta para a mulher. – Respire fundo.

E, ao ter o aparelho colocado em sua face, prendeu a respiração. Iria segurar a respiração o máximo que conseguisse até o médico entrar. E entrou. E seus olhos arregalaram-se. E esqueceu-se de prender a respiração, desmaiando em seguida.

**Continua... **

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, a única review que eu recebi foi de alguém da FRANÇA. ;-; Mas estou feliz. Bom, gostei muito desse cap, e eu demoro para postar se não houver reviews. --' Bom, só avisando que essa fic será traduzida para o inglês e postada. E é só. :D

MANDEM REVIIIEWS!


End file.
